Alone in the Rain
by datkawaiitho
Summary: They created so many beautiful memories together, so why was she all alone? My take on the time Juvia and Gray spent together, alone. Please review if you want to see a second chapter! Mostly lemon


Juvia sat in the chair sipping on cup of her freshly brewed of tea. She brewed a fresh pot of citrus green tea for her and her companion. The tea had slight hints of citrus with no sweetener. _Just the way he likes it_ , Juvia thought to herself. Her dainty hands gripped tightly around the chipped black tea cup as her mind began to think of him. She slowly brought the drink to her mouth and parted her lips to blow away the steam. _If my Gray was here he would cool this down for me_ , she complained to herself. It had only been a few days and still she could not shake the dark feeling of loneliness.

"Why would he leave me…he knows I hate being alone." whispered Juvia to herself. Over and over and over, she thought of anything she could have done or said to push her lover away. Gray was not only cold to the touch, but he could be cold at the heart— that is how Juvia felt every time he blocked his feelings from her. After the guild disbanded Juvia and Gray decided it would be great to train together. Juvia never fathomed that her dear Gray would suggest moving in together. He said that it would be a good way for them to develop their skills together since they were comrades.

For the past couple months they did. They trained hard. She even got to spar sometimes with her true love. They seemed to be getting closer. She loved spending every waking moment with him. When they trained together he seemed so focused on helping her instead of focusing on his own improvement. He would point out the flaws in her form and tell her about her poor timing. It was truly a delight. Gray told her that he only wanted to see a great comrade of his do their best. Deep down, Juvia knew his motives were not that shallow. She just wished he would not be so bashful around her being that they were so inseparable.

He made sure they had enough work to earn gems to pay for their little cottage home. She made sure that they always had a good meal on the table.

Maybe that is the issue. She furrowed her brows as she thought to herself, "Is Juvia smothering Gray?" Just then the door knob turned, causing Juvia to become startled. She jumped out of her chair and into her fighting stance. She took a deep breath as she allowed water to swell up in her hands. She planted her feet firmly and braced herself for whoever dared to break into her home. "I will protect our home for the sake of my darling Gray" shouted Juvia in a deep feisty tone.

Gray blinked as he pushed the door open only to be pushed back by a gush of warm water. "Geez Juvia what did you have to go and do that for?" he shouted. The brown paper bags full of groceries dropped to the floor as Gray stood in door way dripping wet.

Dainty pale hands cupped a gaping mouth as Juvia did her best to utter and apology, "Juvia did not know it was Gray. I did not think you were ever returning to me darling! Juvia is so very sorry."

"There is no need to spazz out, and I ain't your darling."

"But—"

"Would you pass me a towel already?"

"Juvia will go grab you one now."

Juvia salvaged what she could from the soiled groceries. She put them away neatly. Everything had their proper place. Satisfied with her cleaning and organization, she turned around to check on her love. He lay on his bed in his boxers. His eyes were closed as he snoozed off. She admired the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed deeply. She loved how slim yet strong he was.

Juvia allowed her boldness to take over as she approached the sleeping ice-maker. She stood over his bed. The black marks on his arm seemed to expand over his body now. She traced her fingers along the markings. Gray's skin usually felt cool to the touch, but this part of his body felt like arctic ice. _Maybe Juvia could keep him warm_ , she questioned herself in her thoughts. She carefully climbed into bed with him. She did not want to wake him. She only wanted to comfort him. He had become so distant lately with in the last few weeks.

Gray blinked. He could feel soft hands gliding up and down his arm. He opened his eyes to see Juvia on his bed. He could feel an unusual warmth spread through his body as she continued to stoke his marked up arm. He did not want her to stop, but he did not want her touching him there. He gripped her arms and warned her in dry tone, "Stop doing that Juvia."

"Does Gray not like when Juvia gets in bed with him," Juvia questioned confused.

"We live together; we do not sleep together. We've been over this."

"But, we do everything together. Besides we would have more space in here if we just shared one bed."

"That is not happening, sorry to break it to you."

"But… I thought Gray wanted to be closer to Juvia."

"Just because we live together does not mean we can't have any personal space. Get off my bed already."

"If you wish."

Juvia got off of Gray's bed faster than his eyes could follow. She could feel the familiar feeling of hurt swell up in her throat. This time she could not stop the tears from flowing. All she wanted to do was comfort him. He would always reject her. Why did he not understand that she just wanted to be close to him? Why was that such a negative thing? She scattered over to her bed and began sobbing. She did not care if he could hear her tonight. He always knew just how to make her feel hurt. She buried her face into her pillows and sobbed out her sorrows.

Gray huffed, blowing his overgrown hairs off his forehead. They had been living together for a while now. This was the first time they had a disagreement that resulted in her crying. As much as he desired his space from her, the last thing he wanted was for her to cry. Sometimes he never understood what he wanted out of her. He just knew that crying was not one of them.

He waited for her sobs to quiet down before he reluctantly slid out of his bed. Juvia was the one person in this whole world who cared so much for him. Sometimes she just over did it and he did not know how to process that. If him laying down with her made her feel better, then one night would not hurt him.

He was light on his feet as he made his way over to her bed only to see that she had cried herself to sleep. Her face was stained with tears and her hair was a mess all over the pillows. In some strange way, he found the sight rather remarkable. He pulled the covers back and his face instantly blushed a deep beet red. It seems he was not the only one who preferred to sleep in a more, comfortable way. He could see her pajama pants bunched up at the foot of the bed. She slept soundly in a pair of pink lacy panties. He did not have to see the back of them to know that other side of her panties was nothing more than a string that rested between her plump cheeks. Through the sheer pink panties, he could see neatly trimmed blue curls cut in a neat rectangular strip. He could not help but to question if she slept like this every night.

He started to second guess his self. _But this is the only way to have her not mope around the house_ , he thought as he turned off her light and slowly slid into Juvia's bed. Not only did they live together, but now they were in the same bed together wearing their underwear. Gray bit his inner cheek as he thought of how this must look to an outsider who did not know the extent of their relationship.

Hell, he did not even know the extent of their relationship.

He knew she was crazy for him. He knew he cared about her. For him to think of anything beyond that was just too overwhelming. He was brought out of his thoughts as Juvia rolled over and closed the space between them. Her skin was so… soft. He once again felt this strange warmth build up in the pit of his stomach. This only happened when she came too close to him. Her sleeping body wiggled closer as she attempted to find some comfort as she snoozed away. Gray wanted to run back to the comfort of his own bed when her large, snug chest pressed into his. No matter how much he told his self to let her sleep alone in peace, he could not find the strength to leave her bed.

His hand betrayed him as he brushed back the hairs that stuck to her face from the tears. _She really does have a pretty face_ , he considered as he wiped the tear stains from her cheeks. He must have used too much pressure causing Juvia to mumble as her eyes blinked open. "Gray," she asked confused.

He blushed as if he got caught doing something naughty. "Juvia I… I just wanted to tell you sorry. I figured I lay here for a bit to make it up to you," he said unsure of his words.

"Juvia is glad. Thank you."

"Yeah…"

Juvia inched closer to his face, her chest pressed firmly into his. It was then that Gray noted that she had no bra on, just a thin silk night shirt. As Juvia planted her lips on his cheek, he could feel his body acting on its own. He could not fight the excitement that jolted inside of him. Before he even realized his actions, he placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her in for a kiss on the lips.

Juvia struggled to return the kiss. She was more startled than anything as she felt his lips pressed unsurely against hers. Her skin nearly melted as he stroked her back up and down. Not wanting to over think in this rare moment, she returned the kiss as she parted her lips, begging for something more.

"Gray…" moaned Juvia as she felt his hands rub over her fleshy backside. She was so confused, any other day he reminds her of their personal space issues, and tonight she wakes up and finds him in her bed. She did not want to miss out on this moment though. She took her opportunity to explore as well. She ran her hands down his smooth chest. She traced her fingers over his muscles, educating herself on their every detail. She could feel his breathing deepen as her hands playful explored his body. She must have been doing something right. She could feel his urgency poking at her stomach. There was something about how hard it felt against her flesh that made her nervous, especially since it was able to poke her at a distance.

Gray could sense her unease as he leaned back and looked her deep in her eyes. "It's alright Juvia. I don't want to hurt you," he assured her. He sat up on her bed, wrapping his toned arms around her so that she would follow his lead. He was still in utter disbelief of his actions, but he was in too deep to stop now. They could be awkward about it later. Right now, he just wanted to explore more of her.

He smiled at her flushed face as he looked into her heavy eyes. "You trust me right," He questioned her as he twirled her hair around his fingers tips. He did not need her to respond, he already knew the answer.

"Yes, Juvia does tru—" Juvia's words were muffled Gray's tongue begging for entrance into her mouth. She gladly let him in. She loved the way his lips taste. It was a taste so sweet and savory. There was nothing else like it.

Gray explored ever part of her mouth. He did know how far she would allow this to go, but he wanted to enjoy it every step of the way. It had been way too long since he had been so intimate with any girl. He came up for air to her protest and looked at the beauty before him. He never really acknowledged her fair looks before until now.

"God, you are gorgeous," he mumbled as he tore off her shirt. Juvia whimpered in protest of the destruction of her favorite night shirt, but he did not care. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. His tongue was swirling and tasting her warm skin. He suckled on her neck not realizing he left territorial marks for everyone to see. He could feel her go limp in his arms as she rubbed his back, allowing him to feed her more pleasure. He traced his tongue over her ear lobe as his breath tickled her delicate skin enticing gentle moans from Juvia.

Juvia felt like a million rain drops leaked onto her panties as Gray took her perked nipple into his mouth. The combination of his cold breath and steady suckling was enough to nearly send her into over drive. She tossed her head back reveling in the good feeling he gave her. The feeling she never imagined she would have from him. She bit hard on her lip, to bashful to moan loudly.

Gray did not want to leave her other nipple neglected, so he used his cold hand to pinch and knead the bud between his fingers. Her breast were so supple and full. He just wanted to bury his face in them, but he had other needs that were of more importance. He traced his free hand down to her stomach. Her abs were tightly pulled in. She was too tense. He wanted her to relax.

He pushed her back onto the mattress. She protested but he quickly shushed her whimpers. He positioned his self so that he was kneeling on the floor and her legs were spread wide off the bed. He gracefully slide the thin pink fabric off and tossed it to the side.

"Gray…darling… I- you don't have to—", she whimpered.

"Shhhh…", he silenced her as he parted her thighs wider. He lifted her right leg in the air as he looked at her trimmed mound hungrily. She had a beautiful snatch that he could not wait to get a hold of. He pursed his lips as he greedily kissed her from her knee all the way of to her inner thigh. He stopped to sniff her curls. She smelled ripe and ready. Her scent was thrilling his senses causing him to feel like a barbarian. He turned to her other thigh, sending the same trail of kisses up her milky, meaty leg. Gray loved how soft her body was. Everything about her figure was so plentiful and feminine. He wanted to savor every bit of it.

Juvia panted as she cried out to her lover, "Gray!" She never had a guy kiss that part of her body before. She was so nervous but she did not want this feeling to stop. She knew Gray cared for her, but the way he tenderly attended to her body let her know that he felt deeper for her than she imagined.

A singled finger brought her out of her own thoughts. She felt her love tracing circles around the entrance to her warm cavern. It made her squirm and whimper. His mouth was so close to her wet lips, she could feel his cool breath chill her sticky moist flesh.

"I know you're a water maiden Juvia, but geez. You made a little mess on your sheets already," muffled Gray as he spread the clear sticky fluid all over her mound with one finger. There was so much of it that it leaked on her thighs and onto the sheets. Gray could feel his manhood twitch as he coated his fingers with the sweet substance.

Gray looked up at Juvia. Her eyes were closed tight and her hands gripped tightly onto the disheveled bed sheets. _She's still so tense_ , he thought as he gently slide one finger into her closed slit.

Then it all made sense.

No one probably ever touch her before. She was tight. She was so tight she was nearly clamped shut. Her walls swelled around the finger to his amazement. _No wonder why she can't relax, holy shit_ , Gray's mind raced. A part of him said that this was not a great idea. Juvia was already so attached to him, he did now want to ruin their friendship. An even larger, erect part of him said it was too late to turn back now. He would not stop until the deed was done.

Juvia inhaled deeply. She gripped tighter onto the sheets as her body betrayed her. Her hips began to twitch uncontrollably as her darling tantalized her core. It was all too much for her. Little did she know a finger was nothing compared to the main show.

"You're so sensitive," Gray growled before sticking out his tongue. He slowly circled it around her swelling nub of flesh causing her to lift her hips off the bed; Juvia was no longer ashamed to moan as her sultry sounds filed the tiny space.

"Gray," she cried out. Her hips finally found a rhythm of their own as she worked her parted thighs, burring his face between her legs. She was astonished that he was able to withstand her every movement and continue to suck and finger at her. She did not even know she could move like this.

Gray managed to work her up to two fingers. He swore he could have heard her curse as he stretched her walls with his cold digits. He could feel her walls throb on him as he continued his gentle assault. He looked up to see her looking down at him. Her hair was plastered to her forehead as sweat dripped down her hairline. He flicked his tongue over her swollen flesh, never breaking his intense gaze. Her moans grew louder as she tossed her head back. He continued to watch his effect on her as he felt her body tense and release.

"Gray, please… Juvia- Ju-I…" she tried to form a sentence as she was hit with a strong wave of pleasure. She cried out to her lover, shouting his name loudly over and over as she lost control of her body.

Gray rode her wave until he was splashed with her water. He could feel a gush of salty clear fluid gush out of her, nearly forcing his fingers out of her slit. It took him by surprise, but he proudly welcomed her wave of pleasure as he continued to flick his tongue over her throbbing nub.

He looked up and met her eyes. Her entire face was completely red. He could see the embarrassment all over her pretty face.

"Juvia is so sorry," she said on the brink of tears.

"You did not pee on me, if that is what you are afraid of," Gray said with a proud smirk.

"Oh…"

"I figured things would get a little wet and wild with the water maiden."

"Gray…"

"You did something amazing Juvia. Don't ever be ashamed."

Juvia locked eyes with her beloved. Sometimes she wondered if he would ever feel the same about her. This moment now just made her feel confident that he did feel the same in his own way. She gasped when he positioned his body over hers. He propped his self on his elbows and placed his lips on hers. Juvia welcomed the kiss eagerly. His lips were sticky and had a slight salty taste.

She rubbed her hand through his thick black hair. She never felt so relaxed before. Her darling Gray made her feel so amazing. She could feel his heat rest against her stomach as they kissed. It was an odd feeling, but she enjoyed it.

Gray broke their kiss and breathed deeply. He could not wait anymore. He kissed her forehead as he breathed in the sweet, fruity scent of the her shampoo she never let him use.

"Juvia," he grunted.

"Yes darling."

"This… you may hurt a little okay. I just want you to know that."

"It's alright, I know my Gray would never hurt Juvia."

Gray reached down and gripped on his manhood. He knew that if he did not guide it in with his own hand, his excitement would get the best of him. He carefully placed the head of his member at her soaked entrance, hoping he would fit. He really did not want to make her cry again.

He slowly entered the tip into her. Juvia's sharp nails suddenly found their way into the skin on his back. He did not care. The pain he felt was nothing compared to what she probably felt right now.

Juvia tried her best not to scream. She felt him slide slowly inside of her first. She knew he was not even barely inside of her, but that is not what it felt like. She closed her eyes as she felt him trying to push deeper.

"I'm sorry Juvia," she heard her lover say before he used a bit more force to thrust into her, "but it's the only way to get it in."

He muffled her cries with a passionate kiss as he slowly pulled back only to thrust back into her again. He broke the kiss as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He kissed her ear and then whispered to her through his deep breaths, "You're so warm."

He kept a steady, slow pace. He wanted to stay like this forever, deep in her warmth as she cried out in pleasure. However, she was so tight, after some time he neared his end. It took all of his will power not to finish after ten minutes. He kept thrusting slowly, wanting to make this moment go on forever and not have it become just a happy memory.

Soon it was all too much. Juvia calling out his name, the scratches on his back, the way her breath tickled his ear, the sounds of her juices stirring with each stroke, it was enough to drive him over the edge. His paced quickened. He then felt a throbbing deep inside Juvia again. He then felt her walls pull him in a death grip as her hips bucked him wildly. Then, he felt a gush of her warm fluids pulse out. He quickly pulled out and spilled his release all over her stomach. Once he was able to come back to his senses he quickly cleaned the load off of her stomach with the sheets.

"Juvia I freaking love you," he muffled in her neck as he rolled over and collapsed beside her. He did not even think about the words as they left his mouth.

Juvia's eyes got big. She quickly returned the sentiment. She snuggled up to her darling in utter disbelief. Gray rolled his eyes realizing what he just said . He laid there for a while before he noticed she was on her way to sleep.

"Hey," he grunted, "you falling asleep on me?"

"Hmm..." she blinked her sore eyes open.

"Well eh, you might want to sleep on my bed."

"Why is that my darling Gray?"

"Look at your sheets Juvia!"

Juvia sat up and turned on the light. Sure enough the sheets were stained with blood and a few wet spots.

"Oh…" she said coyly.

Before she knew it Gray blushed red and turned off the light. He grabbed her hand and guided her over to his side of the room. "Come on, you can lay with me but only for tonight," he ordered Juvia. Juvia smiled brightly as she waddled behind him, her legs feeling limp as if they could not support her weight.

They both slept soundly that night together for the first time.

After that night, things were awkward for a while.

Gray avoided her like she had a contagious illness. Every time their eyes would meet his face would go bright red. This did not go on for too long though. Eventually he mustered up the courage to invite himself back into her bed again for a night of passion. Another night turned into a few nights a week consistently.

Until one night.

They had an amazing night of passion. Gray made her do things that she never imagined she could. They stayed up all night tangled in each other.

He then slipped up and said that rare four letter word between them as he spilled his load inside of her. When she woke up that morning he was gone. That time it was for good.

Juvia found herself alone in the rain with nothing but her bittersweet memories.

 **Poor Juvia! That chapter in the manga was so touching. I KNOW they did not live together for funsies. Juvia seemed like a girl who just had her heart broken after giving her all to some loser. She was so depressed I thought this would shine some light on their "memories" let me know if you guys want me to continue. I am thinking of adding a part two when they reunite.**

 **Please read and review 3**


End file.
